


easy

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: broduce 101 [7]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Justice League Ensemble - Freeform, Never Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: seongwoo thinks... perhaps sorry sorry and never were easy (easy? easier, he guesses) because of jonghyun and minhyun. the combination of the two is familiar, easy going and entirely effortless. he wonders if he can be like that one day.





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> that ongbugi relationship study that i've withheld from or;
> 
> why I keep insisting Seongwoo & Jonghyun are close

"A, Ong Seongwoo." Hwang Minhyun announces, eyes landing on him before skipping away to evaluate the rest of the trainees. He feels like an animal in that moment, but leaves the crowd and bows theatrically when they applaud. Kwon Hyunbin offers him a star struck smile when he sees him, muttering: "Hi, hyung!"

Seongwoo smiles back at him, trying to steel his nerves. 

"Hi." He says quietly, and Hyunbin grins back.

In the front of the row, Minhyun puts the microphone to his lips again, and Seongwoo moistens his lips in worry. He's afraid, to be honest. He doesn't need another gag worthy contestant on this team. Looking at the existing one, Jaehwan, Daniel, Hyunbin and Minhyun, he thinks his position is fairly clear. The joker. 

Minhyun and Jaehwan sing incredibly well, and Daniel is good at everything. Hyunbin's... messy, but he has a good rap tone.

"B," Minhyun's voice startles him again. "Kim Jonghyun."

Ah.

Seongwoo watches as the small trainee jumps down from his spot, jogging over to stand by him. Jonghyun bows to him, and Seongwoo sees kindness in his eyes. He bows back.

Minhyun's choice is unexpected. Grouping two of NU'EST's members together is slightly reckless, with all the hate they've recieved from even joining the show. Seongwoo expects Jonghyun to be the leader, honestly. He's been through enough years of messy trainings and self appointed leaders to know. Jonghyun has the quiet intensity of a small fire, easy to burn but lasts long.

Seongwoo walks behind them as they get to position for the next filming. He's watchful, observing the team dynamics and looking at the way other teams glare at them.

Minhyun's friends with everyone on his team except him and Daniel. With Jonghyun he smiles easily and laughs loudly, touching the smaller everywhere. He strokes Jonghyun's hair, holds his hand, and slaps his arm when the leader says something mildly ridiculous. Seongwoo thinks it's cute. Minhyun babies Jonghyun, but Jonghyun in turn leads him. 

Jaehwan and Minhyun are close too, for some strange reason. Hyunbin knows Minhyun from Seoul Fashion Week. Which leaves him and Daniel slightly off to the side.

"Hi." Daniel says sheepishly, and Seongwoo smiles at him. "Hyung, let's talk about something we have in common. Then we can become closer."

If there's anything Seongwoo appreciates about Daniel, it's his frankness. So they do talk, pausing slightly when Jonghyun joins them. Jonghyun's input is strikingly insightful, and he leaves them small nuggets of tips for dancing on stage. Don't walk in front of someone else unless It's your part, don't glance at the camera too much, make sure your dancing is powerful enough to be caught by the camera. 

Seongwoo listens, and Daniel does too. The kid looks at Jonghyun apprehensively, and he understands why. 

 

When they sit down under the sign with "Sorry Sorry Team 2" on it, Seongwoo forgets himself by recounting to Hyunbin the look of terror on the other team's faces. Their youngest brightens up.

"This is the most responsive I've seen you today, hyung." Hyunbin chirps, grinning. Minhyun calls for attention once the camera team gives them a thumbs up.

"Leader..." He starts off, and Seongwoo's eyes dart to Jonghyun's shoulders. He looks like he's trying to shrink into himself. The discussion goes on about the responsibility of the leader, but Seongwoo's mind is made up.

"I think you would be a good fit." He tells him, and Jonghyun flinches, eyes darting around for an escape route. 

"I agree." Hyunbin mutters quietly, and everyone's eyes are on him. Seongwoo's gaze flits to Daniel's tight expression, watching it smooth over into acceptance. Jaehwan is entirely blank, and Seongwoo cannot read him at all.

"That's our opinion." Minhyun says gently, touching Jonghyun again. "Now we're asking for yours."

"I'm okay." Jonghyun says after a pause, and everyone bursts into cheers.

 

Seongwoo knows he made a good choice. The stint with Hyunbin is shocking, honestly, and he admires the way Jonghyun handles it with firmness. His leader isn't entirely spineless, a good thing. 

Before they troop into the dorms for their five hours of sleep (emphasised by Minhyun because five straight hours are the optimum time for recovery of muscles), Seongwoo spots Jonghyun leaning his forehead into the mirror misted over with the heat of six showers.

"Sorry, I'll just-" Jonghyun jumps a little when he sees him, waving his hands around.

"It's okay." He replies, closing the door and grabbing his toilteries bag from the sink. He lays out the facial products in order, smoothing off the cushion foundation pressed onto his face with gel cleanser. "You... Want to talk?"

Jonghyun looks surprised for a second, but he sits down on the toilet bowl and looks into his hands.

"I wish I didn't have to do that to Hyunbin." He mutters, and Seongwoo glances over.

"You had to." Seongwoo tells him. "He needed to get back on track. It was a good call, you're a really good leader."

"That's the thing about me, though." Jonghyun mumbles. "I know everyone's weaknesses, and I feel like I'm taking advantage of them all the time."

"You do?" Seongwoo washes his face clean of the foam. "What's mine?"

"Identity." He replies instantly. Seongwoo stops applying the toner to his face and looks up, staring at Jonghyun's defeated form in the mirror. "You don't know who you are and where you stand. You try to make other people happy by changing yourself to fit the circumstances, and you lost a little bit of yourself along the way."

He tries to quell the shake in his hands.

"How did you know?" He questions, continuing the skincare routine.

"I recognised it." Jonghyun confides. "You know, Aron and I tried to leave Nu'est once."

"What?" Seongwoo stutters, and he lets out a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah, for five minutes. Until I realise I didn't know who the hell I was without Nu'est." His voice is resigned. "I grew up caring for them."

"I think..." Seongwoo caps the bottle, zipping the toiletries bag and putting it back in the designated spot. "I think you define yourself by others."

"Don't you?" Jonghyun retorts, and he looks down into the sink, watching the water drain away. 

"Kim Jonghyun, rapper and a real good lyricist." He announces. "Sometimes JR, the leader of Nu'est. You know, it doesn't matter if others only praise you for being a good leader. You have pretty great skills."

"Oh." Jonghyun glances at him, smiling shyly. "Thank you."

Seongwoo turns to face him and sits on the sink.

"Ong Seongwoo." Jonghyun says suddenly. "A real visual, vocal and dancer. Good skills and great personality, but it doesn't matter if people don't appreciate them sometimes."

"We're going to be okay." Seongwoo says abruptly, reaching forward to take Jonghyun's hand. It's rough, with the pads of the fingers callused from yeats of playing the guitar. "We're going to be okay, Jonghyun-ah."

"We are?" He questions sleepily, then beams at him widely. "Okay, Seongwoo-ya. If you say so."

 

When Jonghyun collapses in front of all of them, Seongwoo doesn't think. He runs out of the room, banging his way down the stairs.

"Minhyun!" He shouts.  _"Minhyun!"_

"First floor, cafeteria!" Someone tells him, and it might be Seonho. Seongwoo continues running, and the trainees clear a path for him. He reaches the cafeteria within minutes, and he sees Minhyun laughing with Woojin.

"Minhyun!" He yells again, and the man shoots to his feet, smile fading as he sees him. "Min, it's Jong-"

Minhyun shoves away from the table before he even finishes the sentence, breaking into a jog, then a run.

"Where is he?" He demands, and Seongwoo takes him by the hand, pulling him along. Hyunbin waves them over hurriedly, holding the door open as they slide in. Jonghyun is curled up in one corner, and Jaehwan's on his knees next to him, fanning him with a piece of paper.

"Shit." Minhyun curses, then glances back at Minki and Dongho who have followed them all the way back. "Out."

Jaehwan gets to his feet unwillingly, and Daniel catches hold of his shoulder. Hyunbin touches Seongwoo's palm, and he spins away, walking out to sit on the couch.

Minhyun kneels to meet Jonghyun, trying to pull him into his arms but their leader pushes him away. He gets to his feet again, pacing. Minhyun mutters something, and Minki and Dongho turn away, blocking them from sight.

He cranes his head, but he hears the slap before he sees it. The crack cuts through the air, presses on his shoulders like a burden, and he steps forward only to be stopped by Daniel. Minki detached himself from where Dongho is holding him in place, going to pat Jonghyun's hair.

"Give them space, hyung." Daniel mumbles. "It's not our place."

Seongwoo blinks at him, then turns back to look at the four of them holding each other, Jonghyun's tears soaking into Minhyun's hoodie.

 

Seongwoo gets out of his bunk and climbs down the steps before ascending Jonghyun's. He's not asleep, he knows that much. The room lets out a tiny sigh of relief as he presses himself against the railing. Jonghyun turns to press his face against his chest and Seongwoo tenses entirely.

Jonghyun's fingers brush his hand, and he pushes his hand through his hair. He relaxes.

Hyunbin flips on the light switch two hours later, and everyone growls at him for disrupting their beauty sleep.

"Hyung, can we make a pillow fort?" He asks, holding a soft toy in his arms. He's the tallest of them all, but like this, he looks tiny and small.

"Okay." Jaehwan caves first, the softie, and everyone pulls down their mattresses to cover the floor. Seongwoo unrolls Jonghyun from the burrito they've curled into and helps him get off before hauling off the mattress.

"Ow, Christ." He curses when he bangs his head on the wooden frame trying to untangle what looks like a tank top from underneath his bed. Daniel laughs at him, pressing warm fingers to the growing bump at the back of his head. He frowns.

Everyone lies down together, and it's cramped but they make it work. Seongwoo starts to doze off next to Jonghyun and Jaehwan. Within minutes, Jaehwan starts to snore obnoxiously and Seongwoo tucks a little smile away. 

He falls asleep.

 

"Daniel wanted to be leader because of you." Seongwoo tells Jonghyun, the two of them lying down on the floor of a random practice room. Their hands are interlinked, and the touch is familiar. 

"Don't be ridiculous." The rapper mutters, and he laughs.

"Really." He insists. "We're having a bit of trouble with the choreography though."

"I know." Jonghyun mumbles, and the phrase hangs in the air. "He asked for help, but I said no."

"Good call." He observes. 

"He's going to make it." Jonghyun answers the unspoken question. "He's still raw though."

"Mhm." Seongwoo hums in acknowledgement. "How are you doing?"

"I wrote all my rap verses already." He answers, lolling his head to the side to look at him. "The other kids are having trouble too, but we'll make it work."

"Of course you will." Seongwoo tightens his grip, and Jonghyun squeezes back gratefully.

 

Seongwoo paces the outside of the room, Daniel by his side. They left the others in the waiting room to wait for Jonghyun, and so far there is no loud sounds to signal anything worrying.

"He'll be okay, right?" Daniel asks uncertainly, and Seongwoo nods in conviction.

"Hyung!" The door is flung open, and Seongwoo jumps back in shock as Guanlin bows and ushers them in. Inside, Jonghyun is breathing harshly, elbows resting on his knees and head bent down to hide his face. Seongwoo goes to him immediately, Daniel on the other side. 

He touches his face, surprised to find it wet. Fumbling for his tissues, he produces one and dabs at his tears. 

"What happened?" He mouths to Taemin, and the other looks worried.

"Mistake." He mouths back, and Seongwoo's heart sinks in his chest.

"Hyung." Daniel taps him, jerking his head towards the score board. Seongwoo turns hesitantly, surprised when he sees Jonghyun's position. He gets it immediately.

"It's okay, Jong. It's not your fault." He coaxes, and Jonghyun leans his head on his shoulder. They're chased out within minutes, and Daniel takes his hand.

"Hyung, he'll be okay right?"

"He will."

 

Seongwoo ends up with Minhyun, Jaehwan and Jonghyun for the next evaluation. Jonghyun welcomes him in with a large grin, tugging his hoodie down nervously. Seongwoo slaps him into a warm hug. 

He can do this, he tells himself. It's another group with the Power Couple. Everything's going to be fine.

 

Except, it's not fine. Woojin gets shingles, and Guanlin gets beaten down time and time again from the difficult choreography. Even Seongwoo himself has trouble with it. Jonghyun paces in and out of the sick bay and the practice room, running himself to the ground.

Eventually, Seongwoo reaches his point and locks Jonghyun in the dorms. When he opens the door two hours later, he's irritated but not exactly surprised to find him practicing by himself.

"You're overworking yourself." He tells him, and Jonghyun takes his gaze off the mirror on the makeshift vanity to glance at him.

"I'm used to it." He says in return, kindly. Seongwoo purses his lips and shuts the door.

 

Hyunbin's departure makes everyone cling together more. The original team huddles in a spare practice room in between breaks, holding each other together to replicate the actions of their youngest.

"I miss him." Jaehwan mutters, and he nods. 

"Things used to be so easy." Seongwoo mutters along, shushing himself when a camera passes by. Minhyun kicks a chair over to the door to block anyone from coming in. "I want to be normal."

"After all this," Minhyun vows. "We're going to buy a big vat of fried chicken and we're going to feast on it."

"We should release a single while we're at it." Daniel grins. He's always been the optimistic one.

"I miss Hyunbin." Seongwoo echoes after the giggling dies down.

"Me too." Jonghyun murmurs, then the watch on his wrist begins to chime. "Back to practice, guys."

"I don't want to go." He protests, holding on to Daniel tighter.

"Be a good leader." Jonghyun pulls him to his feet. "Don't let me down, okay?"

As always, Jonghyun knows what to say to get him going.

* * *

 

"Jonghyun-hyung..." He can still hear Hyunbin stuttering, off somewhere in Daniel's arms. Seongwoo closes his eyes. 

It's a bittersweet feeling, he realises. Debuting has always been his dream, but like this-

He looks at Minhyun on his knees next to Minki, and he thinks that sometimes the price is too heavy to bear.

"Hey, Seong." Jonghyun says. He's still smiling.

"Hey, Jong." He says back, taking his hand effortlessly. Jonghyun stands next to him quietly, the both of them blinking against the bright lights. It takes all that he is to keep his eyes from welling up with tears.

"It all worked out in the end." Jonghyun says, voice warm and satisfied.

"What?"

"Our original plan." Jonghyun clarifies, and Seongwoo bites his tongue to remember that once upon a time the words "our" and "us" and "we" only applied to four other people in his best friend's heart. "Make Minhyun debut. Keep Nu'est afloat for a little while before we drift off."

"Things changed." Seongwoo insists. Jonghyun turns to look at him.

"Yeah." He shrugs, then steps in for the last hug of the night. "They did, didn't they?"

 

_"Hyung will be okay right?" Hyunbin asks, and Seongwoo stills, waiting for Daniel's reply._

_"He will." Daniel says firmly, and Seongwoo places the last of his own belongings into his bag. He takes a last look around the waiting room. It's the last time he's going to see it like this, he realises. It's the last time he's going to see mattresses on the floor and phone chargers everywhere and packets of unfinished food slipped under unsuspecting pillows._

_"Jonghyun-hyung will be fine." Hyunbin repeats to himself and Seongwoo forces himself to turn when he hugs him from behind._

_"We all will be." He says, even as he watches Jonghyun exchange hugs with a sobbing Jisung, holding on to Minhyun's hand on the while. Guanlin has a hand clutched around Jonghyun's jacket, mouth open in a plea. "We'll be okay, Hyunbin-ie. Don't worry."_

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment pls ♡


End file.
